Mirror Image
by DQ Adventures
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has created an android that can become anything in the Land of Ooo. She thinks that this android could be helpful. That is, until it goes rogue and tries to control the Kingdom. So Finn and Jake set out on a quest to defeat this mechanical evil.


Mirror Image

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Candy Kingdom)

(Finn and Jake are helping Princess Bubblegum)

Princess Bubblegum: Scanner.

(Finn hands Princess Bubblegum a scanner)

Princess Bubblegum: Nuclear core.

(Jake hands Princess Bubblegum a nuclear reactor)

Princess Bubblegum: Alrighty, guys. It's done.

(Finn) Woah. (Jake) Neat.

Princess Bubblegum: Presenting the Monotron.

Monotron: Monotron activated.

Princess Bubblegum: This is an android designed to take the form of any living creature alive and have the same behavior of that creature. For example, Monotron, transform into….let's see….

(Princess Bubblegum looks towards Cinnamon Bun)

Princess Bubblegum: …Cinnamon Bun.

Monotron: Scanning area for Cinnamon Bun.

(Monotron pulls out a scanner)

(Scanner scouts the area)

Monotron: Cinnamon Bun. Detected. Commencing transformation.

(The Monotron transforms into Cinnamon Bun)

M. Cinnamon Bun: Hey, everybody. Watch. I'm gonna do the best flip ever.

(M. Cinnamon Bun attempts to flip, but lands on his stomach)

M. Cinnamon Bun: Ugh…..Why does this always happen to me?

(Cinnamon Bun looks over to M. Cinnamon Bun)

Cinnamon Bun: No. No. I knew this day would happen! AAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Cinnamon Bun runs away)

Jake: Hehehehe….That Cinnamon Bun.

Finn: Yeah…..So why'd you call us here PB?

Princess Bubblegum: I need you guys to take the Monotron out to the public to see how they re-act

Finn: Got it.

(Finn picks up the Monotron)

Princess Bubblegum: Wait, Finn. The Monotron still has a few bugs in it so be careful.

Jake: Got it, princess.

Finn: Let's get the math outta here, Monotron.

Jake: Woooooo.

(Finn and Jake leave)

(Scene #2: Candy Kingdom)

(City area)

Finn: Hmmmmm…Where should we start?

(Mr. Cupcake walks by)

(Finn and Jake look at each other and then nod)

Jake: Monotron, transform into Mr. Cupcake.

Monotron: Scanning area for Mr. Cupcake.

(Monotron transforms into Mr. Cupcake)

Finn: Hey, Mr. Cupcake.

Mr. Cupcake: Yes?

Jake: Check it out, man. It's you.

Mr. Cupcake: Oh. Well he sure is a handsome fellow.

M. Mr. Cupcake: You too, my good man.

Mr. Cupcake: Yes. Yes. Well I should be on my wa-

M. Mr. Cupcake: Man, man, man. Machine overload.

Finn: Oh shoot. It's smoking.

(Finn grabs some frosting off of Mr. Cupcake)

Mr. Cupcake: Hey!

(Finn throws the frosting onto the Monotron)

(Monotron stops smoking)

Jake: (sigh) It's over.

(The Monotron wakes)

Finn: How ya feelin' buddy.

(Monotron looks at Mr. Cupcake)

Monotron: Error. Error. I have been duplicated. Preparing to destroy imposter.

(The Monotron charges nuclear laser)

(The Monotron shoots Mr. Cupcake)

Finn: Dag!

(Finn and Jake run to Mr. Cupcake)

Jake: You O.K., man?

Mr. Cupcake: I will be when you destroy that thing.

(Mr. Cupcake runs away)

Jake: Hey. Hey. It's just me and Finn. Let's just take you back to the lab.

Monotron: Scanning, Jake the dog. Commencing transformation.

Jake: What?

(Monotron transforms into Jake)

Jake: Oh my grod.

(Monotron runs away from Finn and Jake)

Jake: You get back here.

(Finn and Jake run after the Monotron)

(Scene #3: Candy Castle)

(Finn and Jake run to Princess Bubblegum)

Finn and Jake: Princess!

Princess Bubblegum: What's going on? And where's the Monotron?

Finn: The thing just went bad crazy!

Jake: And now it's runnin' through town being me.

Princess Bubblegum: Man. I knew this would happen. You see, I also added automatic transformation software inside the Monotron. I gave it that so it could change whenever I can.

Finn: But what about the crazy part?

Princess Bubblegum: The software that I installed is very unstable. But I do remember putting a device inside the Monotron that will make it automatically shut down. All we have to do is to disassemble the software chip.

(Lady Rainicorn is laughing)

(All look outside a window)

(Lady Rainicorn is with M. Jake)

Jake: (gasps) Why that little…I'm shuttin' that thing down 'till it turns to metal toothpicks!

Princess Bubblegum: Jake, no!

(Scene #4: Lady Rainicorn's Pen)

(Jake runs to Lady Rainicorn's pen)

(Jake screams)

(Jake takes down the M. Jake)

(Jake and M. Jake fight)

(Princess Bubblegum) Jake, stop! (Finn) No!

Jake: No way, man! Anyone that messes with my girl is gonna deal with me!

Finn: But, Jake. That thing's gonna blow, man!

Jake: What?

(M. Jake punches Jake)

(Jake hits the door of ladies pen)

(M. Jake looks over to Finn's direction)

Monotron: Finn detected. Commencing transformation.

(Monotron transforms into Finn)

(M. Finn pulls out a sword)

(Finn pulls out a sword)

Finn: Time to meet your last man, Monotron.

(M. Finn runs towards Finn)

(Finn and M. Finn sword fight)

(Back to Jake)

Lady Rainicorn: (Jake. Are you O.K.?)

Jake: Yeah. Yeah. How 'bout you?

Lady Rainicorn: (Yes, Jake. I'm fine.) (Look, I'm sorry. I thought that-)

Jake: Yeah. I know. But you're still my baby.

(Jake and Lady Rainicorn hug)

Finn: Jake, come on. Help me get this guy.

Jake: Comin'. Later, Lady.

Lady Rainicorn: (Bye, Jake)

Monotron: It's about time for you to give up. For I am Finn.

Finn: Yeah, right man. The only Finn is the one that's going to trip you.

Monotron: What?

(Finn trips M. Finn)

Jake: Nice, bro.

Finn: Any last words.

Monotron: In fact, yes.

(M. Finn tackles Finn)

(Both lose their swords)

M. Finn: Jake, why you just standin' there. Get the chip!

Finn: What? No. He's the Monotron, Jake.

M. Finn: Don't listen to him. I'm Finn.

Finn: No! I'm Finn you soup can!

M. Finn: Jake. Please. You know that I'm the real Finn. I'm your brother and you my friend. So come on, Jake. Let's take down this guy together.

Jake: Ah, Finn. It is you. Now here's the plan. First we should-

(Jake pins M. Finn)

Jake: Come on, Finn. Let's take this fool down.

Finn: Yeah, man!

(Finn helps Jake take down the Monotron)

Finn: Peebs, come on. Take out the chip!

(Princess Bubblegum runs over to Finn and Jake)

Princess Bubblegum: Turn him over.

(Finn and Jake turn the Monotron over)

(Princess Bubblegum opens a flap on the back)

(Princess Bubblegum takes out the chip)

Monotron: Monotron deactivated.

Finn: Dang. So, everything is cool now?

Princess Bubblegum: Yes. By removing the chip, the Monotron will now only transform by voice command. But still may have a few kinks in it that I'll review in my lab.

Jake: Awesome.

Princess Bubblegum: Well, back to the grind. Later, guys.

(Finn) Later, Peebo. (Jake) Later.

(Finn gets on Jake and rides back home)

(Scene #5: Treehouse)

Finn: Oh, yeah. Jake how'd you tell which Finn was me at the Candy Kingdom?

Jake: Come on, Finn. Nobody could possibly be as wussy as that guy.

Finn: Word.

Jake: Yeah. I mean if there were 2 of me you'd definitely know which one was me. Right?

(Finn is ignoring Jake's question)

Jake: Right? Finn?

The End


End file.
